


What He Did Was Sing

by talefeathers



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Come Home With Me, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Magic Singing, poetic prose, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “Your name is like a melody,” the boy, Orpheus, said.Only he didn’t really say it, Eurydice realized; what he did wassing.





	What He Did Was Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Things you didn't say at all.](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)
> 
> It's not perfect, but I've been trying not to spend all day working on these and also I have DnD like. Now. So. 😂

“Your name is like a melody,” the boy, Orpheus, said.

Only he didn’t really say it, Eurydice realized; what he did was  _ sing _ . Music fluttered through his voice where the cadence of speech should have been.

“A singer,” she fumbled. “Is that what you are?”

He nodded. “I also play the lyre.”

Eurydice wanted to smirk, but what she did was smile.

“A liar, and a player, too!” she teased. “I’ve met too many men like you.”

“Oh, no,” Orpheus said. “I’m not like that.” His saying sounded less natural than his singing did.

“He’s not like any man you’ve met,” Mr. Hermes cut in then. He turned to the boy with a gentle nod. “Tell her what you’re working on.”

Orpheus brightened, apprehension gone. “I’m working on a song.” Voice strong. “It isn’t finished yet, but when it’s done, and when I sing it, spring will come again!”

His voice rose up, and the wind rose with it.

“Come again?” Eurydice asked, timid.

“Spring will come,” again.

“When? I haven’t seen a spring or fall since…” Eurydice chuckled. “I can’t recall.”

“That’s what I’m working on,” Orpheus said, sitting tall. “A song to fix what’s wrong. Take what’s broken, make it whole. A song so beautiful

“It brings the world back into tune.”

Trees seemed to croon.

“Back into time.”

Leaves harmonized.

“And all the flowers will bloom.”

Orpheus grinned.

“When you become my wife.”

“Oh, he’s crazy,” Eurydice heard herself say, even as her heart pounded a most peculiar way and her weary head couldn’t stop spinning.

She was far from finished with this boy and his singing.


End file.
